


The Reader’s digest series, I found a bookstore and I ate it

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Book vore, Book worm, Brain Food, Consuming knowledge, Swallowing, You’ll eat those words, eat those words, food book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: A random ideaBottom line Cas finds a good looking “food book” and he ate it!Also Castiel found a bookstore and he ate itThis is part of the reader’s digest seriesEnjoy





	The Reader’s digest series, I found a bookstore and I ate it

One day Castiel works up a appetite, for a good book that looks delicious enough to eat 

Cas is hungry for knowledge

Castiel was super hungry for a good book

Castile found a bookstore with some good looking books inside it

Cas picks up a good looking book it was a cooking book, a food book the author of the book was a famous actor from a long running tv show

Cas said “I wonder why they call this a cooking book?”

“It’s a book about food, so I wonder how it tastes!”

“This book sure looks really good!”

“I think I’ll try this one”

“I’ll start with this one” Cas said licking his lips hungrily 

Cas takes a big bite out of it!

Cas stared sinking his teeth into the flesh of the book, his slimy saliva covered the outer layer of the book

His wet spit manifested the dry, hardback book

Cas continued consuming the book of tasty knowledge

Swallowing the entire book whole!

Cas swallowed the delicious paper down his esophaguses

Squeezing pushing the body of knowledge straight down his gullet and pushing it down into his awaiting eagerly, hungry stomach

Filling his empty belly

His stomach was now filled with a good book, his stomach was now a belly full of knowledge

“Mmm this book is delicious” Cas moans in pleasure

The yummy book landed inside his belly, he stored the book inside his stomach, storing it away in a safe place until he was ready to digest it

Cas burps up a few words, spits out a few words, that left his mouth,

Cas rememberers hearing a voice saying “you’ll eat those words” and he proved this to be possible

His stomach was now full of so much more knowledge then he had before

Soon his full stomach began to fill with digestive fluids melting dissolving the paper pages on by one

As his stomach was digesting the paper materials

The words were fading, the words of the paperback book turning the pages to mush

As his stomach acid ate away at the paper pages, breaking apart, breaking down the book, dissolving each chapter down into small prices

The party digested book inside his belly was staring to digest, break apart

His stomach gurgled loudly, rumbled loudly, as the book was digesting nicely, digesting easily inside his belly

His tight stomach mussels pushed in and churned the pages of the book, finishing each page off, one by one, eating up the book, devouring the words one by one

The letters in the pages were being burned by the acid in his stomach and the book words were beginning to fade, each letter turning lighter as the ink was fading, and the paper was melting away

Party digested prices that looked like alphabet soup reached his digestive track

Then his stomach stared squeezing the digested book material into his intestines, traveling through his digestive system, passing through his gi track

The mushy book was entering his digestive system, and making it’s way through his body

Cas absorbs all the knowledge, from the delightful, nutritious book

As digestion continued his intestines were contracting pushing the partly digested book through his digestive system

Deep down inside his lower body, deep down inside his intestines, his digestive system continued making loud auto able rumbling noises and loud gurgling noises that sounded inside his intestines as digestion continued and his body worked on digesting the yummy, nutritions of the book

As the partly digested paper words were further digested inside the intestines and turned into nothing but empty pieces of pages of paper that soon turned into a mushy soupy mix of mush and warm pool of digestive fluids

He felt his brain getting smarter gaining more information

A nutritious book is part of a healthy lifestyle, and helps him keep a full body, or in Cas’ case a full vessel stomach, mind and brain

“That book was really good”

“Good enough to eat” Cas said rubbing his stomach 

“I really enjoyed it!”

”Food books are good brain food” Cas said smiling

”I think this one is my favorite book”

Then Cas swallows down all the other books, until he ate through all the books one by one filling his belly with more good books packed full of knowledge

Filling his body with a world full of knowledge, consuming and absorbing all the knowledge he can get, filling his belly and brain with so many good books

His brain was now full of more information then ever, he was now a walking body or rather a walking vessel of knowledge

He was now a walking library

Cas’s head was already filled with all the knowledge Metatron gave him from before

Cas rememberers Metatron saying “would it of killed you to pick up a good book” or something like that

And saying that Cas should read more books

Well now Cas literally consumed even more knowledge then Metatron could ever read

When he gets back to the bunker he sees Sam and Dean waiting for his safe return

”Cas? Where were you?”

”I was out”

”You don’t look good”

”You’re covered in paper”

”Cas what the heck happened to you?” Sam said

Cas answered “I found a bookstore and I ate it”

”How do you feel Cas?” Sam asked

“Do you feel any smarter Cas?” Dean asked joking

”I feel very full and yes I do feel smarter” Cas replied 

“Cas you are adorable” Dean said

“Yes you are adorable Cas, But no more eating books ok Cas?” Sam said”

”He can eat my book, I hate reading” Dean joked

”No Dean, don’t encourage him” Sam said

“Relax Sammy I think Cas ate enough books already”

”I don’t think I could eat another book, not for a while that is” Cas said

”So no more eating books, right Cas?” Sam asked 

”I promise, no more eating books” Cas said

The end


End file.
